


[podfic] but darling, you are the only exception

by utlaginn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 1 room 2 kids, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, And Ben will give her the Hugs, And when they fall they will fall hard OKAY?, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awkward publicly but comfortable personally, Ben Solo does not understand privacy, Ben is 35 Rey is 25, But I promise you it's for character arc, But he's secretly a romance himbo, Canon Compliant Age Difference, Death of a non-major canon character in Sequel Trilogy, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Issues, Happily Reylo Ever After, Just lots of awkward moments, Kylo won't put on a shirt Kylo is kind of a flirt, Let's hope they don't get cabin fever, Light Angst, Making Love, Minor grief over loss, Older Man/Younger Woman, Or more like Ben's got Uncle issues, Or personal boundaries, Or personal space, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Praise Kink, Protective Ben Solo, Protective Kylo Ren, Rey Needs A Hug (Star Wars), Rey has fear of rejection and abandonment issues, Sexual Tension, Size Difference, Size Kink, Skywalker Family Drama (Star Wars), Skywalker Family Feels (Star Wars), Slap Slap Kiss, Song: The Way I Loved You (Taylor Swift), This fic is the writer's love letter to Bring Ben Solo home, This is fiction so IRL do not share with a stranger please, Unhappy Castiel (Supernatural), Vacationing just thousands of miles away, fake threats of violence because they are bicketing idiots, yes plural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utlaginn/pseuds/utlaginn
Summary: Podfic of pocketfullofdaisies's work.***When Rey’s vacation booking gets messed up, she’s forced to share her train cabin (and bed) with another traveller called Ben Solo, who strangely makes her both pissed and horny at the same time.
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 21
Kudos: 13
Collections: #ITPE 2020, Reylo Podfics





	[podfic] but darling, you are the only exception

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bessyboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [but darling, you are the only exception](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637979) by [pocketfullofdaisies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketfullofdaisies/pseuds/pocketfullofdaisies). 



> My gift for [bessyboo](https://twitter.com/bessyboo) for [ITPE 2020](https://twitter.com/ITPE_mod)!
> 
> I really hope you enjoy it... I tried to meet as many of your requests as I could. It was fun to record something in a fandom I've not created in before ~~and I make absolutely no apologies for being reylo trash in the year of our lord 2021~~.
> 
> Finally, many thanks to the fic author, [pocketfullofdaisies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketfullofdaisies), for being so patient!

***

Total Running Time: 1:44:25

***

Download at [iCloud](https://www.icloud.com/iclouddrive/0JjKDWIxr6dw4X9eo67IFmv5Q)

Download / Stream at [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1RNjomXwPX5Q-4XLGi_VqXS4-Us-vUn4W/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
